


Banned From Stark Properties

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Wong and Rhodey are so done with their white boys [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: Attention to all Stark personnel, due to several occurrences the past few weeks. Stark Industries now ban certain items and behavior from all Stark properties. Especially in the presence of one Doctor Strange.





	Banned From Stark Properties

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that with the antics Tony and Stephen get into. Everybody will establish a list of rules with those morons.

Memo:

Attention to all Stark personnel, due to several occurrences the past few weeks. Stark Industries now ban certain items and behavior from all Stark properties. The ban only applies to former CEO Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man. Please inform human resources or FRIDAY if Tony Stark attempts to perform any of these things but not limited to:

  * Sucking on popsicles whenever Doctor Stephen Strange is on the premise
  * Buying Doctor Strange-related paraphernalia on company time
  * Bending over to retrieve items in front of Doctor Strange
  * Twerking
  * Performing yoga
  * Performing naked yoga
  * Commissioning statues in Doctor Strange’s likeness
  * Creating a Facebook page called Awesome Facial Hair Boyfriends
  * Creating Doctor Strange shrines throughout the properties
  * Attempting to create another wizard theme park (No Tony, we do not need a copyright lawsuit with Warner Brothers)
  * Plastering Doctor Strange photographs on the walls
  * Commissioning a Doctor Strange mural on the side of the building
  * Commissioning a Doctor Strange mural _inside_ the building
  * Commissioning a Doctor Strange **anything** inside or outside of Stark Properties.
  * Creating, selling or purchasing Doctor Strange and Iron Man couple wedding theme items
  * Being in the same public room alone with Doctor Strange (We know what you did!)



Tony read through the memo and looked up to see Rhodey, Pepper and Happy glowering at him.

“I feel attacked.”

 

 


End file.
